Conventional electric buses mainly use a two-step stair structure to allow passengers to access a main floor of a passenger compartment. However, due to passenger traffics, the two-step stair structure causes inconveniences to the passengers as well as reduces the operating time of the vehicles.
For these reasons, a one-step stair structure is generally used to lower the main floor in the passenger compartment. However, because the battery packs occupies a significant amount of interior space, the arrangement of the battery packs in a bus with a low floor may be difficult. As a result, conventional low-floor electric buses generally use a battery cabinet installed towards the rear end of the passenger compartment, causing imbalanced axle loads and instability. The uneven distribution of axle load may further influence the performance of the electric bus.